I'll be there forever
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Un héroe solo se preocupa de los demás, no de si mismo. Para eso está Arthur, para protegerlo de todos los que le hagan mal... Claro, sin que Alfred lo sepa. UsUk!


Bueno, esto es otro de los desvaríos de la autora durante una tarde. (?) Ya se sabe, cuando una se aburre y escucha Bon Jovi, no paran de salir cosas cursis. (?) En fin, que esto va dedicado a Holic, quien es mi inspiración… SI, mamá, tu me inspiras. En serio, pasaos por su cuenta MxM's Holic, todos los fics son Matt x Mello (O Mello x Matt, depende de cómo se mire) que es, en definitiva, de las mejores parejas *w* Y escribe como DIOS! *W* Un saludo, mamá! xD

Bueno, decir que esto NO ES MÍO sino de Hidekaz, el genialoso que creó a los personajes y su humor (hay que decir que la historia la crearon los países de verdad xD) Pero Hidekaz creó todas las paranoias (?) Qué lástima, si no fuera de Hidekaz… Alfred sería mi marido desde hace mucho.

Y ahora que hablamos de Alfred, que sepáis que esto es YAOI, pero bueno, más bien Shonen Ai, no tiene lemmon… xD Pero es Cursi! Cuidado con las caries que os salgan por la dulzura (¿?) Es decir, es un UsUk… Alfred x Arthur. xD Disfrutad y comentad!

**I'll be there forever**

_Si, tengo que admitirlo. Nunca he estado solo. De algún modo u otro siempre ha habido otras personas a mi lado, personas a las que admiro, personas a las que amo demasiado. Siempre ha habido alguien a mi lado, alguien que me consolaba cuando todo parecía ir mal y no veía ninguna salida a lo que pasaba, alguien que estuvo dispuesto a darme un abrazo, a evitar que llore y si es inevitable, a secar mis lágrimas._

_Siempre que me he sentido mal, ha sabido cuidarme; siempre que he tenido frío, me ha tendido un abrigo; cuando nada podía salir bien el me ha guiado hasta la luz; cuando estaba triste me ha hecho sonreír y mirar hacia delante, poder ver un buen futuro, algo que sé que no existe. Gracias a esa persona, he sabido mirar hacia adelante, he sabido creer en mi mismo, he sabido que NUNCA me voy a quedar solo._

_La oscuridad intentó absorberme y él, no sólo me dio una linterna, no, el me dio una linterna y vino conmigo a buscar la salida; una tristeza más grande que mi alma me invadió, me llenó de pena, hizo que de mis ojos salieran lágrimas saladas… Y el me secó esas lágrimas con un pañuelo para que nunca más volviera a llorar._

_Si, siempre he tenido a alguien a mi lado, un ángel que está en la tierra desde hace ya quinientos años y un par de meses, un ángel que cayó en algún momento de un cielo que lo expulsó por alguna extraña razón. Pero realmente me alegro de ello: suena mezquino pero me alegro de que lo echasen del paraíso porque de ese modo yo lo puedo tener a mi lado y sonreír cuando me intente levantar el ánimo, solo por hacerlo feliz, solo para que el esboce una sonrisa._

_Porque vale, yo NUNCA he estado solo. Pero mi ángel tampoco ha estado solo. Lo echaron del cielo, y yo lo recogí, lo cuidé como a mi vida, lo protegí mejor que eso. Y todo sin que el se dé cuenta, pequeños gestos que significan demasiadas cosas, cosas que no se pueden decir en voz alta, cosas que suenan distinto cuando las dices mediante gestos. Porque un ángel en la tierra, está perdido por completo. Y yo no quiero que mi ángel se pierda, ni que le hagan daño y por eso le ofrezco una sonrisa cada vez que intenta hacerme feliz, le hago caso a todo lo que me dice… Y cuando no lo ve, me giro y enfrento con sus miedos por el, peleo todas las batallas que el debiera pelear, intento que nada lo dañe, porque no hay nada tan importante como para poder dañar un ser tan perfecto y bello que no merece todo eso, no merece que nadie lo dañe. Y nadie merecería que les prestase atención. _

_Pero en eso consiste el trabajo de un ángel, o en este caso un héroe ¿no? En proteger a los que lo necesitan, aunque no lo merezcan. Pero nadie se da cuenta de ello, nadie se da cuenta de que tienen un héroe que los cuida, un héroe que no parece distinto de todos nosotros, un héroe que procura hacerlos felices incluso cuando eso parece imposible. Un héroe siempre presta atención a todo el mundo, incluso a los que lo dañan después de ello._

_Y todos lo intentan dañar por ser distinto al resto, por sonreír en cualquier situación, por tratar de tapar su debilidad con algo de prepotencia y egocentrismo. Si, un héroe tiene que defender lo que quiere, protegerlo de lo que sea peligroso… Y nunca se da cuenta de que es ésa persona a la que protege, la que realmente lo protege a él. Lo protege de todos los males que no ve, que no siente, que no sabe que están ahí, por que el héroe cuida de todos… menos de si mismo. Porque el héroe no puede "aceptar" emocionalmente que alguien quiera hacerle daño._

_Todos tenemos un ángel o un héroe en nuestra vida, y el mío tiene nombre y apellidos._

_Te quiero, Alfred F. Jones._

Dobló el papel con todo el cuidado y la elegancia características en la gente inglesa y lo añadió a su colección de cartas que, quién sabe, algún día le daría al Americano. Las cartas estaban conscientemente ordenadas en una pequeña caja de madera que Arthur denominaba su "diario personal" en lugar de hacerlo en una libreta como todos. Escuchó un sonido distinto al resto de los que se escuchaban, un timbre. El de su puerta. Sonrió de lado y metió la caja en su estantería, junto a un montón de libros. Luego, con toda la parsimonia, bajó las escaleras al piso inferior hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió sonriente, sonriéndole a Alfred.

-Llegaste pronto.-comentó el Inglés. El Americano simplemente se abrazó a Arthur y le hizo salir precipitadamente hacia afuera de la casa, con una sonrisa de esas eternas suyas en la cara.

-Claro que llegué pronto, necesitas a tu héroe.-contestó Alfred, orgulloso, plantando un beso en la mejilla a Arthur, quien, inmediatamente lo empujó y comenzó a perseguirlo, de broma, claro está. Al final, obviamente, el Americano se dejó atrapar (o eso dijo él después) y Arthur lo cogió con elegancia del cuello y le dio un beso en los labios.

-I love you, Idiot.-soltó con una sonrisa en la cara, el Americano sonrió de nuevo a su vez y le devolvió el beso. Luego se separó y tiró un poco del Inglés instándole a caminar.

-Vamos, que llegaremos tarde.-le dijo Alfred. Arthur caminó junto a Alfred.

-Espera, Alfred, se me olvidó una cosa.-dijo inocentemente Arthur. Alfred asintió.-Ves tirando…-añadió el Inglés. Alfred lo hizo aunque se iba a ofrecer a ir a por lo que Arthur se hubiera olvidado.

El inglés corrió y de pronto se metió detrás de un árbol, cogiendo a Francia del cuello de la camisa.

-Te lo juro, Francis, atrévete a acercarte a Alfred y estarás muerto en unos segundos.-advirtió el inglés con los ojos en blanco y un aura maligna. Francia asintió enérgicamente con miedo. Arthur lo dejó en el suelo.-Lo mismo va por ti, Rusia.-añadió Arthur mirando al que intentaba disimular con un periódico. Lo delataba que lo estaba leyendo al revés.

Luego Arthur los miró mal de nuevo y caminó a paso ligero para encontrarse con Alfred un trecho más allá. Alfred lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿No ibas a por algo?-preguntó el Americano. Arthur se sonrojó.

-Etto… Si, pero no lo encontré, ya no importa.-excusó el inglés algo nervioso, pasase lo que pasase no podía dejar que el Americano supiese todo esto.

Así era el inglés, todo lo que hacía era por ver feliz al Americano, y todo lo que pensaba él a escondidas… NUNCA se lo diría… Bueno, nunca es una palabra muy extensa. Quién sabe si cuando llevasen al menos unos cincuenta años juntos… Si, en ese momento si que se lo enseñaría, y seguro reirían juntos sobre las tonterías que escribía Arthur. Pero a Arthur le gustaba escribir esas cursiladas…

Todo por su Americano.

* * *

_¿Os gustó? A mi me encantó escribirlo! *w*_

_Dejad un review o mandaré a las tropas Alemanas a invadiros (?)_

_Y luego apuntaré un lindo Gatito en la death note si no dejáis review ¬¬_

_¡Un saludo!_


End file.
